Karakuri Burst
by Lora Kagamine
Summary: Rin y Len Kagamine fueron separados a la mala eran muy pequeños en lo cual no pudieron hacer nada en ese momento , hasta que crecieron y Len va a vengar la supuesta muerte de su hermana.
1. El principio del infierno

**HOLA! ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE LA CANCIÓN KARAKURI BURST DE VOCALOID, CANTADO POR RIN Y LEN HISTORIA ES MIA SALIO DE ESTA LOCA CABECITA XD... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SI FUERA ASÍ, NO EXISTIRÍA REGGETEON, JUSTIN BIEBER Y FLAITES.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV.**

-Hermano! una pequeña niña de unos ochos años de edad, pelo rubio y unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Que pasa?-Hablo un niño de la misma edad de la niña pelo rubio y unos bellos ojos azules.

-Por que no vamos al parque?¡En la casa me aburro mucho, no hay nada que hacer acá!- Dijo la pequeña niña.

-Lo siento hermana, pero hoy hay toque de queda, asi que mejor no salir, ademas mama nos dijo que no saliéramos de la casa.

-¡Pero me aburro mucho!-.

-Mmm...Porque no lees un libro-.

-¡Aburrido!-

-Dibujas?-.

-Aburrido-.

-Mmm...¿Porque no jugamos a las cartas?-.

-Mmm...Bueno-

* * *

**LEN POV.**

Era ya de noche, Rin y yo nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando cartas, estaba muy aburrido, pero ella era feliz, si ella es feliz yo también. Derrepente Rin me hablo:

-Hermano, mama se demora mucho y ya es muy tarde le habra pasado algo.-

-Espero que no, a lo mejor se le hizo tarde y se quedo a dormir en otro lugar,mañana va a aparecer te lo aseguro por ahora es mejor ir a dormir ¿No lo crees?-

-Bueno-

Estábamos listo para ir a dormir teníamos la pijama puesta, lavados los dientes,ahora estaba peinando el cabello de mi hermana cuando derrepente. Gritos de personas y balazos no hicieron saltar y asustarnos mucho, abrace a mi hermana para que no empezara a llorar.

Aunque no lo crean Rin es la mayor por unos minutos y yo el menor, pero yo hacia el papel de hermano mayor ya que mi padre me dijo que si le pasaba algo tendría que proteger a mi hermana y a mi mama ya que yo seria el hombre de la casa y como hombre de la casa tengo que proteger a mis mujeres,mi padre murió cuando yo tenia cuatro años por una enfermedad al pulmón.

Sali de mis pensamiento cuando empezaron a patear la puerta, mire a Rin y le dije en vos baja:

-Rin vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo hay que escondernos-

La tome de la muñeca y nos escondimos debajo de la cama.

-Hermano tengo miedo-Me dijo mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada...Shhhh-Le dije tapándole la boca.

Sentimos los pasos Rin me abrazo mas fuerte y empezó a sollozar, pasaron pateando todas las puertas hasta que llego a la habitación que estábamos nosotros, reviso toda la habitación y al no darse cuenta que estábamos nosotros hay me empece a calmarme un poco. Mi tranquilidad se acabo cuando levanto la cama y nos vio tomo a mi hermana de el cabello y la tiro asía el.

-DEJELA!-Grite a todo pulmón y pegandole en el pecho, pero seguia siendo un niño, en lo cual, mis golpes no servian de mucho.

-Déjame maldita cría-Me dijo el hombre pegándome en el ojo tan fuerte que me lo arranco.

Caí al suelo y lo único que pude ver fue a mi hermana gritando mi nombre y el hombre golpeandola hasta que se desmayo.

-Ri-Rin...-Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

Lo único que tenia en ese momento era rabia, rabia porque no pude proteger a la persona que mas amo... mi hermana.

'SOY UN IDIOTA'

* * *

**HOLA BUENO LO QUE TENGA LA DUDA DE QUE ES UN TOQUE DE QUEDA ES QUE UNO NO PUEDE SALIR DE LA CALLE Y SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR EN LA CASA SI SALE LO PUEDEN MATAR O MANDAR PRESO.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FANFIC SE ME OCURRIO Y LO ESCRIBI, AMO A LEN *-* ES HERMOSHO!.**

**BUENO SI ENCUENTRAN QUE FALTA ALGO O ESTA MAL DIJANME YO LEO TODOS LOS MENSAJES Y LOS QUE QUE HAN LEIDO MI OTRA HISTORIA Y PIENSAN QUE LO E DEJADO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LO HE DEJADO TODAVIA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESO. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA.**

** ¿REVIEW?**


	2. En donde estoy?

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE(NO SE QUE MAS PONER XD)**

* * *

**RIN POV.**

-Desperté en un lugar desconocido,se que estaba en un auto ya que había mucho movimiento, tenia una bolsa en la cabeza, y mis pies y manos estaban amarradas, me dolía a horrores la cabeza y mi ojo me ardía como nunca.

-Le-len-Lo único que podía decir en ese momento, lo único que recuerdo es que mi hermano lo habían golpeado no recuerdo nada mas.

-Aaa!-Empece a gritar me había desesperado mi hermano estaba muy grabe y yo no lo puedo ver, necesito ir a verlo.

-Cállate, si no quieres morir- dijo una persona que me empezó a golpear.

Grite nuevamente porque el auto se había detenido de una forma muy brusca, en lo cual, me caí al suelo golpeándome fuerte.

Los hombres se habían bajado y uno me levanto y me puso en su hombro, me moví lo mas que pude, pero era imposible, el hombre me tenia bien sujeta, derrepente paro de caminar el hombre y me tiro como un saco de papas, me saco la bolsa que tenia en la cabeza,agite mi cabeza y poco a poco empece a abrir los ojos, vi a una mujer,sentada de pelo celeste y ojos del mismo color.

-PERO QUE RAYOS!-Grito la mujer muy fuerte y corriendo hacia mi- NO VEN QUE ES UNA NIÑA Y MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON!-

-Discúlpeme... señorita pero empezó hacer resistencia, en lo cual, no pude hacer nada mas-Dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza.

-Menos mal que no la mataron, tendrían que cazar a otra niña en otra parte, porque o sino esos malditos Nazis nos pillarían -Dijo la mujer.

-Disculpe señorita juro que no lo hacemos de nuevo-

-Espero eso-

-Pequeña, acompáñame a curarte ese ojo-Me dijo la mujer de pelo celeste.

-Qui-quien eres?¿Adonde estoy?-Le dije gritándole.

-Je...Pequeña me llamo Miku Hatsume y ahora en adelante seré tu dueña.-Me dijo la tal Miku.

-Adonde estoy?-

-Estas en un reformatorio pequeña de este lugar salen mujeres valientes que pelean encontra de los nazis...Bueno ya te he respondido muchas preguntas pequeña ahora es mi turno ¿Como te llamas?-Me dijo Miku.

-Rin Kagamine-

-¿Cuantos años tienes pequeña?-

-Ocho años-Le dije poniéndole mi tono de vos mas seria.

-Mmm...eres muy pequeña para pelear todavía tendré que esperar hasta que cumplas los catorce...-Empezó a murmurar la mujer-Bueno ven vamos a curarte-.

Me llevaron a una sala muy grande de color blanca con muchas camas,era la enfermería ,creo, una mujer con un traje rojo y una bata de científico me curo me dijo que lo que le paso a mi ojo era incurable y tendría que usar un parche pero preferí usar vendas.

-Len-Dije murmurando pero la tal 'Miku' se dio cuenta.

-¿Len, quien es Len?-Me dijo Miku

-Es mi hermano el cual ustedes me separaron de el-.

-Es hombre ¿Cierto?-Me dijo Miku.

-Si es hombre tiene ocho años igual que yo somos mellizos-Le dije.

-Que pena...si fuera mujer mas que seguro hubiera vivido, te considerado que te salvaste gracias a mis hombres que te traguieron aquí-dijo Miku dandome una sonrisa.

-Vivido?-Le dije desesperandome.

-Si mis chicas ya quemaron el lugar en lo cual mas que seguro esta muerto-

-Muerto?,mi hermano muerto?-Estaba en shok no lo podía creer la única persona que quería en el mundo ahora estaba muerta.

-No eso es mentira mi hermano esta vivo,debo ir a verlo!-Dije gritando y escapando del lugar.

Mientras corría esquivaba a todos los guardias y...encontré una pistola la tome y empece a disparar.

* * *

**MIKU POV.**

-Je... esta mocosa me traerá muchos problemas parece que tendremos que enseñarle hacer un karakuri a la mala...¡Guardias traerme a la mocosa y llévenla a la maquina!-

La mocosa dispara muy bien y ha esquivado a todos mis hombres...Solamente un poco mas de entrenamiento y sera la mejor Karakuri del mundo,pero primero tengo que borrarle la memoria si quiero que coopere,es ¡Perfecto!,nunca me había emocionado por tener a otra miembro acá, significa que ella es especial.

Me fui del pasillo de donde estaba y llegue a la sala donde estaba la maquina.

-Esta todo listo para borrarle la memoria a esa mocosa-Le pregunte a uno de mis hombres que manejaba la maquina.

-Si Señora esta todo listo solo falta la niña-Me dijo el hombre.

-¡Perfecto!-

-Doña hemos traído a la mocosa-

-Perfecto amarrarla y déjenla en la silla y después retiren ce no quiero que cuando despierte vea sus horribles caras-Les dije a mis hombres.

-Claro,Señora-

Me acerque a la mocosa y le dije:

-Me has traído muchos problemas pequeña, has matado a muchos de mis hombres, espero que valgas la pena-.

-Que empiece la acción-

* * *

**RIN POV.**

****LEN AYÚDAME POR FAVOR, ADONDE ESTÉS AYÚDAME ¡POR FAVOR!.NO CREO QUE ESTÉS MUERTO DEBES ESTAR VIVO ¡LEENN!

* * *

**LEN POV.**

Papa perdóname no pude salvar a mi hermana ni a mi mama¡Perdóname papa no te he obedecido he sido desobediente y por mi culpa mi hermana esta en peligro y mi madre debe haber morido y yo moriré solo!.

La casa, el pueblo se esta quemando y yo moriré hay solo sin nadie y lamentándome por toda la vida o lo que me queda.

-P-Pero yo no quiero morir yo quiero vivir yo debo salvar ami hermana debo por lo menos salvar a una persona-Dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Me levante me puse una mano en el ojo y salí caminando y cuando salí de la casa las imágenes era impactantes, estaba lleno de personas muertas y al fijarme bien me di cuenta que tenia razón mi madre había muerto.

-¡Mama!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas , me acerque a ella y vi que estaba muerta, su cara estaba deformada y le faltaba los brazos y una pierna.

-Mama te prometo que buscare quien te mato y viviré para salvar a mi hermana ¡Debo salvarla!-Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui de ese lugar.

Camine hasta salir de ese lugar, camine hasta que mis piernas ya no pudieron mas.

-No yo tengo que vivir no puedo morir-

Pero mis piernas ya no daban mas y me caí ya no me podía levantar,trataba pero era único que pude ver en ese momento era un hombre que vino corriendo hacia mi y de hay todo se nublo.

* * *

**SHA,SHAN FIN DE LA HISTORIA YO CREO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL PERO NOSEE**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**BYE,BYE**

** ¿REVIEW?**


	3. Recuerdos inmorables

**HOLA!HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBO PERO ¡VOLVI SI! BUENO DEJO DE HABLAR Y QUE COMIENZE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

**ESTÚPIDO**** Y SENSUAL LEN**

-Que paso esa vez?,así esa vez fue la tragedia mas grande de mi vida-.(Len esta hablando)

-Y porque la mas grande?-.(otra persona esta hablando)

-Porque ese día, ese maldito día, fue el día que murió mi hermana, mi querida y hermosa hermana, pesar de todo ya no la puede recordar muy bien, aunque es lo mas hoy se cumplen ocho años desde que murió, al principio tenia toda la esperanza de que estuviera viva pero es obvio que no, las personas que la secuestraron fueran las malditas Karakuris, esas malditas solo matan a las personas, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es vengar la muerte de mi hermana-.

-Es por eso que estas aquí?-

-Así es señor, yo estoy aquí para matar a todas las "basuras" de este mundo y evitar que hayan tragedias por culpa de ellas-.

-Una pregunta mas tu ojo...?-

-Lo perdí tratando de proteger a mi hermana, para ser honesto a mi no me importaría que me hicieran daño por haberla protegido-.

-Pesar de todo, no podías hacer nada, no eras mas que un pequeño niño-.

-No señor yo podía ser mucho mas yo podía haberla protegido pero fui un idiota,un idiota que por miedo no la pudo proteger-.

-Pero si no hubiera pasado eso tu estarías muerto-

-Tienes razón, gracias al comandante estoy vivo y aquí-.

-Señor Len usted es un hombre muy esforzado y a usted lo admiro mucho porque día a día se esfuerza mas, por eso y tambien por ser su cumpleaños numero dieciséis le voy a dar una pequeña recompensa que le va a gustar mucho-.

-Una recompensa?-

-Si, que le parece-ria el líder de el grupo de salida de esta noche-.

-El líder,claro que acepto-.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado la propuesta señor Len, bueno la hora de la salida sera "La hora de la muerte",Ahora vaya a descansar para estar dispuesto-.

-Me retiro Subteniente, con permiso-.

**Cierra la puerta del cuarto adonde estaba y se va directo a su habitación.**

-Así que a la media noche, que pena siempre la media noche empieza a correr la hora-.

Quisiera no tener recuerdos, así no estaría sufriendo, me gustaría haber muerto esa vez estaría con toda mi familia y especialmente con mi querida hermana. No, no debo estar pensando en eso, si hubiera muerto no podría vengar la muerte de mis seres queridos.

-Mmm...Rin, hermana mía, no sabes como te extraño, no sabes como me duele no poder recordarte-.

Ya no soy el mismo niño de antes, cambie, cambie mi forma de pensar y de ser.

Ahora tengo 16 años, ahora soy fuerte y alto, se manejar muy bien la espada, nunca me han gustado las pistolas así que decidí usar la espada y me a ido muy día soy mas frió no tengo sentimiento, el único sentimiento que me queda y siempre tendré sera el de la venganza y de la tristeza.

Día a día lo único que pienso es vengarme, muchos me dicen que me relaje pero es imposible, no vez que me relajo me llegan recuerdo de esa vez que la perdí, en lo cual me carcome y no puedo estar en paz.

-¿Para que vine a Este Mundo?-

* * *

**RIN POV.**

-Haz sido una buena niña todos estos años Rin-Chan, te felicito, ahora que estas mas grande, te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños numero dieciséis.-(esta hablando Miku)

-Un regalo de cumpleaños?, Es muy raro de usted Señorita Miku-.

-Jajaja, por eso eres mi favorita, tu eres mi niña consentida...-

-Niña?-

-Así es y como es tu cumpleaños...dime te gustaría...Ser la líder del grupo de la tarde.-

-¿La líder?...Claro que me gustaría, porque no.-

-Bueno eso es todo, anda a descansar porque en la noche sera muy agotador.-

-Claro-.

**se levanta, hace una pequeña reverencia y cierra la puerta en donde estaba, pero antes de entrar a su habitacion se cruza con alguien.**

-Miren quien esta aquí.-

-Puff...Son ustedes que quieren-.

-Si es la conejita mimada de la Señorita Miku Hatsume-.

-No es mi culpa que ella encuentre mas futuro en mi que en ti...-

-A callar mocosa, a pesar de todo, ella te quiere mas porque tu eres su conejillo de indias o ¿Dime que no?, tu eres su experimento ya que ella toda tu vida te a echo experimentos-

-Déjenla en ó a gritar de fondo una mujer de unos dieciocho años de edad-.

-Pero miren quien llego, la amiga de la conejita de indias-.

-Ustedes dicen eso porque Rin sera la que nos lleve a la victoria, ya que si no me equivoco, ella fue la que siempre te gana y no solo eso, ella sera la que nos lleve a la batalla en la noche-.

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Así es, Rin nos llevara a la batalla, ella es la jefa ahora-.

-Je, bueno eso no importa, pesar de todos la conejita podrá tener todo lo que quiera, pero lo que no tendrá nunca sera...¡UN PROPÓSITO PARA VIVIR!-.

Esas palabras me dolieron en realidad, todas ellas están acá porque los malditos Nazis han matado a su familia y yo... Yo estoy acá porque...yo vivo porque...¡No lo se!. Yo no lo se, lo único que se de mi pasado es que me llamo Rin Kagamine, o eso es lo que me dijo la Señorita Miku, y que hoy cumplo los dieciséis ¡Nada mas!.

-¡Malditas! ía mi mejor amiga Luka sacando una pistolas y disparando les mientras ellas lo esquivaban.

-Rin ¿Esta bien?-.

-Si, sera mejor que te vallas a tu habitación a descansar, ya que la batalla de esta noche sera decia yo que una vos fría.

-Si, pero tu también vas ¿ok?-

-Si ya

-Adiós-Veía como poco a poco ella salia en dirección contraria en donde yo estaba.

abrí la puerta de mi habitación y antes de llegar un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi mente haciendo que quedara en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor.-

-¿Porque siempre tengo la misma visión?¿Porque siempre que veo a ese niño no le puede ver su cara y cuando estoy hablando y trato de decir su nombre no puedo?-

-¿Para que vine a este mundo?-

* * *

**LEN POV.**

****-Para que vine a este mundo?, La respuesta es...¡Para protegerla y si no puede vengarla!

**RIN POV**

-¿Para que vine a este mundo?, ¡Que alguien me lo dija!-

* * *

**SI EL TERCER CAPITULO DE KARAKURI BURST ME DEMORE MUCHO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

** ¿REVIEW?**


	4. La Batalla Comienza

**HOLA!...PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y ESO...(QUE GRAN ESCUSA ¬¬) BUENO EMPECEMOS...**

* * *

**LEN POV.**

- Len, oye amigo despierta, ¡LEN!...-Me grito Kaito uno de mis mejores amigo, de pelo azul y el mismo color de ojos, era cuatro años mayor que yo.

-Aaaa...! Que, que paso Kaito-Le dije yo con cara de adormilado.

-Jejeje...Pero que hermosa cara tienes cuando estas medio dormido.-

-...-

-Olvida lo que dije. Vengo a despertar, ya que muy pronto vamos a salir y como tu eres el Líder del grupo no te puedes que dar atrás.- Me decia Kaito dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba estrañado.

-El Líder?...Aaaa...si, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... bueno sera mejor que me prepare para esta noche. Deberías también prepararte, no quiero que ha mitad del camino a uno de mis soldados se le haya quedado unas de sus armas. Ha y aprovecha a avisarles a todos los de mi grupo que se preparen ya que muy pronto salimos.-Le dije yo con mi típica cara de serio.

-Ok.-Me dijo Kaito mientras salia.

-Ese Kaito, siempre diciendo cosas extrañas... es totalmente un pervertido...-Me decia a mi mismo mientras sacaba mi uniforme del pequeño armario que tenia y me sacaba la ropa que tenia encima.

Después de haberme puesto mi uniforme, salí de mi habitación y llame a todo mi grupo a formarse.

-Espero que estén preparado para esta Batalla, muchos de ustedes pueden morir en esta batalla así que espero que sobrevivan , tenemos que matar a todas la Karakuri's Sin ninguna piedad, ella han echo un gran daño y es hora que todas ellas pagan por lo que han echo a esta humanidad, no son nada mas ni nada menos que unas "Basuras" que han caído a este mundo, no tienen conciencia, son como unos animales, hacen las cosas sin ver los daños finales...Lo ultimo que diré es que si uno de ustedes ayuda a una de ellas serán vistos como enemigos y la pena sera la muerta...¡VAMOS A LA BATALLA!.-Terminada mi super frase abrieron el portón para que cada uno de ellos salieran. Yo me apresure para llegar al frente...

-Ahora hermana comienza la venganza.-

* * *

**RIN POV**.

-Hermano, Hermano- estaba gritando muy feliz a un pequeño niño rubio mientras corría a dirección hacia el.

-Rin, apúrate ven aquí te quiero mostrar algo-. Me decia el niño rubio, no me miraba solo veía su espalda mientras yo corría a la dirección de el, hasta que derrepente unas personas me tomaron y me arrastraron alegan dome de el, mientras veía como lo golpeaban.-

-HERMANO! LE...

Porque cada vez que quiero decir su nombre no puedo, cada vez que trato de decir su nombre o mirarlo a la cara algo me impide.

-HERMANO NO TE VAYAS NO ME DEJES SOLA! HERMANO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-

-MUY PRONTO NOS ENCONTRAREMOS HERMANA-ME DECÍA EL MIENTRAS SE ALEJABA.

-ESPERA NO ME DEJES SOLA, NO TE VAYAS-

-Claro que no Rin nunca te dejaría por nada del mundo.-Me decia Luka mientras me tenia la mano.

-Aaa...!...Luka nunca mas me vuelvas asustar así.-Le decia yo.

-Perdón es que te vine haber ya que me había preocupado por ti, siempre Teto y Neru te molestan pero estabes parece que te dolió y me preocupe y..y te encontré desmayada en el suelo y cuando te acosté empezaste a gritar y me preocupe mas.-Me decia Luka con cara de romper en llanto.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero...Espera, ¿Empece a gritar?.-Le dije yo un poco confundida.

-Si empezaste a gritar y muy fuerte creo que todos los que estaban caminando por el pasillo te oyeron.-Me decia ella mirándome fijamente.-¿Quien es el tipo a quien le dices hermano?.

-Eee... yo no se... no lo recuerdo, no se quien es el, solo se que constantemente sueño con el, a lo mejor es la familia que alguna vez tuve.- Decía un poco triste.

-Mmm...Vamos Rin no te pongas triste tenemos que salir a la batalla muy pronto así que mejor estate lista, ya que la Líder no puede llegar atrasada ¿O si?.-Me decia ella tratando de animarme.

-Claro, bueno sera mejor que me ponga mi uniforme para pelear, Luka me podrías hacer el favor de pedirle a todos los de mi grupo que se preparen y que en una hora mas los veo.-

-Claro Rin todo por mi mejor amiga.-Me decia ella mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación para salir.

-Gracias Luka.-Le dije yo dándole una sonrisa.

-De nada Rin, te veo mas rato.-Me decia cerrando la puerta.

Saque de mi pequeño armario un vestido de color rojo, unas medias de color blanca , una bata de color blanco y unos zapatos de madera que parecen incómodos pero cuando uno se acostumbra ya no lo es y sirven perfecto para correr.

Después de haberme puesto mi uniforme me empece a peinarme, me Hice una coleta para al lado y me puse una flor de color rojo de decoración, tome mi pistola y me la puse en el bolsillo y salí de mi habitación, me dirige al patio en donde se encontrarían todas las de mi grupo.

-Espero que estén listas para esta batalla, muchas de ustedes pueden que mueran pero serán recordadas como grandes guerras que pelearon contra los Nazis, Tenemos que matarlos a todos sin dejar a ninguno de ellos, ESTO ES TIRAR A MATAR, las que sean sorprendidas ayudando a un Nazi recibirán la pena máxima, o sea, la muerte...

* * *

**MIKU POV.**

Observaba como esa niñata hacia uno de sus discursos de motivación a todas la Karakuris's.

-Jejeje, si supiera que esto es uno de mis experimentos, jejeje pobre muñeca rota, cumpliendo ordenes sin saber que la llevaran a su fin. Que bueno fue dejarla como Líder para esta misión, estoy muy emocionada esa niña es muy especial, si sobrevive, el experimento fue todo un excito en cambio si muere bueno tendré que conseguirme otro conejillos de indias, aunque no me molestaría, Jejeje.-Me decia a mi misma mientras me reía sin control.

-Je, parece que esa niña a terminado su discurso es hora de abrirles las puertas.-

**(O QUE MALOTA ES ESA MIKU)**

* * *

**RIN POV.**

****-¡VAMOS A LA BATALLA!-Fue lo ultimo que dije en mi discurso pero, siento como si ya lo hubiera dicho...Mmm... que raro a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca.

Después de haber terminado mi ultimas palabras abrieron las puertas para salir, Me fui corriendo para llegar de las primeras y me encontré con Luka.

-Pero que discurso Rin, me impresionaste, cuando tu eres tan mala para los discurso esta vez te pasaste.¿Acaso lo tenias preparado?-Me decia Luka mientras corríamos.

-No fue la inspiración que derrepente salio y salio ese discurso.-

-Vaya Rin si que me impresionaste nunca salen discursos haci de ti, me motivaste para la batalla.-Me decia al otro lado mio Gumi, Megpoind Gumi , de bellos y cortos cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, cuatro años mayor que yo, ella ha estado en este lugar desde que mataron a sus padres, al igual que Luka una de mis mejores amigas.

-Jejeje, fue la inspiración que derrepente salio, bueno es hora de separarnos.-

Luka se fue por el lado derecho y Gumi por el izquierdo, en cambio yo seguía derecho...

Ahora si que si...

**Rin y Len.**

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA BATALLA!

* * *

**OLI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ME DEMORE MUCHO EN HACERLO PERDÓN .. NO TENGO MUCHAS ESCUSAS QUE DIGAMOS Y ESO BUENO ME FALTA COMO UNO CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO (DE NUEVO XD) Y ESO...MAKA EATER EVANS 1 FUERA.**

** ¿REVIEW?**


	5. Hermana?

**HOLA!...ETTO...NO SE QUE MAS PONERR...FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS (en Chile) Y FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS ATRASADO MEXICO Y ESO CREO...**

* * *

**RIN POV.**

-*Cof*Cof*(Tosiendo)Pero que frágiles, son los humanos, con una bala mueren al tiro y yo que quería jugar mas con ellos-.

-Je, pero que violenta amiga, por eso te quiero mucho.-Me decia Luka. Nos habíamos reencontrado después de quemar todo el pueblo.-¿Tu crees que lleguen los Nazis?-.

-Deberían, al menos que sean unos gallinas y se queden ocultos en su nido...-Le decia yo sonriendo y mirando al bosque al escuchar algo raro...-¡Cuidado!-Empuje lejos a Luka y me tire para al lado al ver que estaban disparando.-Luka, avísales a todos que están aquí, que se preparen-.

-Ok.-Me decia Luka mientras se alejaba y esquivaba lo que estaban tirando.

-Je, parecen que te dejaron sola pequeña...-Me decia un hombre alto de ojos y pelo color azul y vestimenta negra.

-Pequeña?...¬¬-

-Bueno, bueno, porque soy bueno te voy a dar la posibilidad de rendirte y entregarte a la bueno, o sino...-

-O sino ¿Que?-

-Tendremos que obligarte o mejor aun...matarte.-Me decia el sacando su pistola.-Contare hasta tres para que te entregues,1,2...-

-..3.!..-Le decia yo sacando mi arma y disparando, mientras el esquivaba mis balas y disparaba a la vez.

Estuvimos mucho rato así hasta que le alcanzo unas de mis balas a el.

-Mi..mierda, me has dado pequeña,pero en un lugar que no me afecta mucho, je y parece que no te quedan balas...Creo que nos veremos en otra ocacion pequeña, porque me tengo que ir, adiós..-Me decia el tomándose el brazo y jadeando, mientras corría hacia el pueblo que ardía en llamas .

-Oye!Espera todavía no termino contigo!..-Le decia yo persiguiéndolo mientras veía como había quedado-¿Adonde te metiste?¡Recién esta comenzando la diversión y tu te vas, no es justo!-Le gritaba mientras miraba a todos partes haber si lo encontraba, hasta que vi a Luka tirada en el suelo sangrando...-¡LUKA!-Grite mientras corría a dirección de ella.-¡Luka, amiga, respondeme por favor, no te mueras, no me dejes sola...!-

-Ri...rin, amiga perdón pero creo que te tengo que dejar sola.-Me decia ella mientras se tocaba el abdomen..

-Luka no me dijas eso yo, yo te voy a sacar de aqui y te curare y te vas a mejorar, pe..pero no te mueras ¡Por favor!.-Le decia yo tartamudeando.

-Te quiero mucho Rin, eres mi mejor amiga(**jaja, quedo en la frienzone, pobre rin...ella queria ser mas que su amiga**), me hubiera gustado ver tu verdadera sonrisa a una falsa, creo que es hora del adiós, nos veremos en la otra vida Ri...-

-Luka, Luka?,LUKA!,por favor no no te vayas.-Me salían lagrimas pero, no sentía nada no me dolía su perdida, no sentí ni tristeza ni felicidad,

-Asi que las "Basuras"tienen sentimientos, no lo sabia...nunca he visto a una llorar.-Me decia un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos de color azules, aunque le faltaba uno ya que tenia un parche.

-Tu, tu la mataste...-Le decia yo secándome las lagrimas y poniéndome seria.

-Mmm... Si, fue muy fácil la vi corriendo así que...La mate.-Me decia el.

-MUERE!...-Saque mi pistola y me di cuenta ¡No tenia balas!, la que debería darme las municiones esta al otro lado del pueblo, moriré antes de llegar.

-Que pasa no te que dan balas, que pena...Tu eres la Líder de este grupo ¿cierto?, me da pena decirte que, estas sola, todas las demás "Basuras"están muertas.-Me decia el.

-Imposible...-

-No me crees,bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que mueras.-

* * *

**LEN POV.**

Esa chica, tiene...¿Miedo?...No, tiene rabia, esta enojada...ella es la Líder así que debe ser muy cercana a su jefa: Miku, la mas buscada en todo este mundo...

-Oye, no te vayas, todavía no ha comenzado la diversión...-Le gritaba yo mientras salia corriendo detrás de ella.

Ella me recuerda a mi hermana...

FLASHBACK(CREO QUE SE ESCRIBE ASI)

-Hermano, te voy a alcanzar.-Me decia una pequeña niña ,mientras corria libremente en un pequeño parque, esa niña era Rin.

-Te apuesto que no...-Le decia yo corriendo.

-¡Te pille!-Me decia ella.

-Ahora es mi turno...-Le dije yo mientras ella corria y yo la sigue persiguiendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

**RIN POV.**

Mierda...me va a alcanzar y no tengo balas, lo que me faltaba, mas que seguro me van a matar...o a lo mejor me van a tratar de sacar información antes de matarme, pero...¿Como sabe que yo soy la líder?...A lo mejor alguien le dijo...pero ¿Quien?...

-Perfecto, me encuentro en alto en medio de esta ciudad, acá no me va a ver...-Mire abajo a ver si lo veía hasta que...

-Te acabas de encerrar...Eres mas tonta de lo que pensé.-ME decia el sacando su Katana.-Pero primero te voy a sacar información, ¿Donde esta Miku?..-

-Je, tu crees que te diré eso...Bueno, eres mas tonto que lo que pensé...-

-Bueno, bueno, entonces lo haré a la mala.-Vino corriendo así mi y puse mi pistola en contra de su Katana asiendo que no me haga nada.

-Te lo repito, donde esta Miku...-Me decia el.

-No te lo diré...-Le decia yo.

-Bueno, entonces otra pregunta,¿Porque estas con ella?.-

-Yo..Bueno yo...No lo se.-

-No lo sabes?...O no me quieres decir?-

-Que te interesa a ti...Ese es mi problema no el tuyo.-

-Pero que mala...otra pregunta ¿Tu nombre...?.-

-No te interesa.-Le dije eso y el me tomo de la muñeca y me puso su Katana en el cuello.

-Bueno responderme, lo que te pregunte si no quieres morir.-...-Me decia el mientras veía como enterraba su katana en mi cuello.

Le tome la muñeca y lo empuje lejos de mi, al ver que había una persona muerta que tenia una pistola, se la tome y le apunte...

-Crees que podrás matarme con una bala...que ingenua, otra pregunta mas...¿Tu estas hay con ella porque quieres o porque estas obligada?-Me decia el mientras me apuntaba con su katana en el cuello mientras yo lo apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza.

-No lo se, simplemente estoy hay, pero yo no quiero estar hay, podemos decir que estoy obligada a estar hay.-Al responderle eso me cubrí la boca ya que había cometido una falta muy grave...hablar sobre ti a un Nazi.

-Así que estas obligada, entonces porque no te escapas, en este instante, mira eres libre de correr.-Me decia el.

-Yo no me escapo porque no lo necesito, tengo todo lo que quiero hay, no necesito nada mas, ademas no tengo lugar adonde huir, porque si huyo, la Señorita Miku mandaría a unos de sus hombres a buscarme, ya que yo, soy unos de sus experimentos mas avanzados.-Le dije yo sin querer.

-Experimentos?, je...parece que ya me has dado información suficiente al decirme que tu eres unos de sus "Experimentos mas avanzados", por eso no te voy a matar por ahora, pero creo que tienes que venir conmigo.-Me decia el.

-Ya hemos terminado esta charla, es hora que mueras...-Le dije yo, el en un movimiento quedo al frente mio, quedamos como en el principio, usando mi pistola como escudo...

-Es imposible, te has encerrado y tienes con suerte una bala, que vas hacer ahora.-Me decia el haciendo mas fuerza.

-Yo..yo.-Le decia yo un poco mareada, en el momento menos oportuno mi cabeza me empezo a dolor mas de lo normal.

-Je, estas bien, te ves un poco pálida...-ME decia el riendo.

-Porque vine a este mundo?...-

-Que?...-

-Porque vine a este mundo?...yo no lo se, que alguien me lo dija...-

-Je, que raro que una "Basura" como tu lo pregunte...¿Me preguntas?...Voy a respondert...-

* * *

**LEN POV.**

-Porque vine a este mundo?...yo no lo se, que alguien me lo dija...-Pero que rayos...

-Je, que raro que una "Basura" como tu lo pregunte...¿Me preguntas?...Voy a respondert...-Le iba a decir hasta que vi una pequeña imagen que paso en mi mente, yo y mi hermana, felices tomados de las manos.

-Len...-

-QUE?!-Dije yo un poco sorprendido, como se sabia mi nombre si yo nunca se lo dije.

-Len, hermano, no me dejes sola, donde estas.-Esas palabras me dejaron en shock...ella era...

-Rin?, Rin...-

-Aléjate, tengo que buscar a mi hermano Len...-Me decia ella mientras veia como daba pequeños pasos en reversa y derrepente se desmayo.

-RIN!.-Le dije yo antes de que se cayera al suelo,no la alcance a tomar, ya que me tropeze y quede encima de ella y cuando me fije bien..¡Mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, me había dado un beso con mi hermana!.

...¿Coincidencia que me hubiera encontrado con ella acá?...No, las coincidencias nunca van a ocurrir.

* * *

**LEMMON, LEMMON, QUIEN QUIERE LIMON,...PUES YO NO .-. ...BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO EN HACERLO...BUENO ESO...**

**BYE, BYE...**

** ¿Review?**


	6. Recuerdame Porfavor!

**HOLA...COMO ESTAN?YO AQUI COMIENDO HELADO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO *-* (ME VOY A CONVERTIDO EN KAITO XD ) BUENO, DECIDI DEJAR LO PERVERTIDO PARA EL FINAL ASI QUE AGUANTENSEE . SE QUE UNO NO PUEDE PERO HAY QUE HACERLO...****  
**

**NOTA IMPORTANTEE: sI NO ME CONECTO POR VARIOS MESES ES PORQUE ME CASTIGARON O PORQUE MORI POR MANOS DE MIS PADRES POR CULPAS DE MIS MALA NOTAS XD PERO DUDO QUE SEA MUCHO YO CREO QUE UN MES XC Y SI MUERO VOY A RESUCITAR EN UN MES XDDD NO SE...ESPERO QUE NO SEAN MUY MALAS .**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID, NI KARAKURI BURST, NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS . SON PROPIEDAD DE YAMAHA Y DEL DIOS CRIPTON XD. YO NO SOY UN DIOS COMO PARA CREAR TAL MARAVILLA XC**

* * *

**LEN POV.**

No se porque, pero cuando la bese sentí, alegría...tranquilidad, no quería separar mis labios con los suyos, pero tenia que hacerlo apesar de no estoy tan seguro si es mi hermana, y si es, no la puedo besar aunque quiera, ¡Es mi hermana!, es absurdo que haga eso, ¿O no?.

La mire fijamente por un largo tiempo, la tome y la abrase fuertemente, sabia que si la encontraban le sacarían información y después experimentarían con ella igual que esa tal Miku, que hizo con ella lo que se le de la gana,si la encuentran la separarían de mi. Sentía como me caían las pequeñas gotas de agua por mis mejillas, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba por felicidad...

La aleje un poco de mi pecho y me acerque a sus labios, quería volver a sentir esa tranquilidad que sentí hace un momento.

-PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO LEN?!...-Me pregunto Kaito quien estaba detrás mio junto con otro compañero.

-Como pensé, eres muy serio, enojon y frió, pero por dentro eres un verdadero pervertido Len...Pero, creo que...Acaso...¿¡Te clonaron en versión femenina!?.-Me decia...Rinto, mayor que yo por tres años. Chico Rubio con ojos azules, muchos dicen que yo era su hermano gemelo perdido por tres años de diferencia, el tiene una gemela llamada Lenka, pelo rubio largo de ojos azules...Yo no la podía mirar, no porque no podía, sino porque me hacia daño cada vez que la veía, me acordaba mucho a mi hermana...Su pasado es desconocido, ni si quiera ellos se acuerdan, solo saben que derrepente llegaron hay y los cuidaron como si fueran sus hijos...

-Si esa chica se parece mucho a ti, ella no es...¿La líder del grupo de las Karakuri's?...-Me preguntaba Kaito.

-Si ustedes supieran...-Lo dije sin pensar.

-Saber que Len?, Si eso del Líder, bueno ya lo sabemos...-Me decia Rinto que me miraba pensativa mente.

-Que?...No, no nada solo dije cosas sin pensar, solo ignorarme.-Les dije yo.

-Okey...Len estas muy raro, te pasa algo...-Me pregunto Rinto.

-No, no nada, solo quiero irme..-Le dije yo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.

-Ya, seras mejor que no la abraces asi, la necesitamos viva Len, después de saber todo lo que queremos la podrás matar, por ahora no...Seras mejor que me la pase...-

-NO SE TE OCURRA QUITÁRMELA!.-Reacción muy fuerte tirando muy lejos hay Kaito.

-Pero que rayos te pasa Len?!..-Me pregunto Rinto mientras le daba la mano a Kaito para que se levantara.

-No, no nada...Perdona, no lo quise hacer a propósito simplemente yo la llevare...Ok.-Le dije, mientras me paraba y la tomaba en brazos, la puse en mi espalda y me la lleve a la tome me acorde cuando eramos niños y ella me pedía que la llevara en su espalda...Era pequeño en lo cual no tenia fuerza y me caía, pero ahora ella para mi no pesa nada...es como una pluma.

-Que te pasa Len?, andas muy raro después de pelear con esta Karakuri...A lo mejor...¿Te enamoraste?.-Me dijo Kaito un poco preocupado.

-Eso seria corrupto!, como se te ocurre decirle eso a Len?...El odia horriblemente a esas "Basuras" y tu dices que se enamoro de esta...Creo que te volviste loco, Kaito...¿Cierto Len?¿Len?.-

-Aaa...Que?...A si, si, claro...-Le dije yo mientras miraba la cara de Rin.

Cuando llegamos a la base me pidieron que pusiera a Rin en una silla y la amarra, tenia que hacerlo, apesar de todo...Todavia no estoy bien seguro si ella es o quieren confundirme...No, dudo que ellos sepan de mi...Mientras que la amarraba veía como los demás Comandantes y Lideres se reunían cerca mio..El Comandante principal se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Oye...Len ella es muy parecida a ti no sera?...-

-Creo que si, pero si es ella...No se lo que are, dudo que me recuerde, ademas...mas que Seguro la tal Miku va a tratar de hacer lo posible para recuperara, si ella es el conejillo de Indias de la Miku y tiene sus experimentos dentro de ella...Es lo mas seguro...-

-Vamos hacer todo lo posible para protegerla, pero...Necesitamos que ella nos colabore.-

-Ok, voy hacer lo posible para que ella dija todo lo que sabe pero por favor...No le hagan daño o la alejen de mi, no lo soportaría de nuevo.-

-Claro Len, no te preocupes de eso, otra cosa mas, hay que mantener en secreto que ella es tu hermana, porque si tu tienes enemigos aquí...Mas que seguro a ella la mataran...Ok.-

-Entendido, comandante...-LE dije eso mientras que veía como Rin habría poco a poco sus ojos.

-Rin!...-Me acerque a ella tomándoles los hombros.-Rin, me recuerdas, soy yo tu hermano gemelo Len...-

-Len? Quien es Len?...Hermano Gemelo?...Que es eso?...Donde estoy?...Donde estan las demás?.-

-Rin...Hermana Recuerda me...Soy tu hermano gemelo, Len...Len kagamine, soy menor que tu por diez minutos...Recuerda me.

-YO NO TENGO HERMANOS! NI SIQUIERA SE SI ESE ES MI VERDADERO NOMBRE!.-Me gritaba ella mientras se movía desesperad amente tratando de librarse de las cuerdas

-Pequeña, si Len dice que eres su hermana es porque si, okey...Bueno, solamente te voy a decir que, tu te vas a quedar aquí por el resto de tu vida o hasta que muera Hatsume Miku...Si eso pasa te podrás ir con tu hermano muy lejos y rehacer su vida, por ahora, solo tienen que contarnos todo lo que sabes.-

-NI LOCA! PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ!.-

-Rin sera mejor que no le grites así al comandante...-Le decia yo mientras trataba de calmarla.

-A MI NI UNO DE USTEDES ME MAN...-

*Se siente el ruido de una cachetada.*

-Es imposible, que una pequeña insolente como tu sea la gemela del destacado Len Kagamine, el siempre peleo para vengar tu supuesta muerte, podrías en ves de gritarle agradecerle...Pero dudo que comprendas apesar de todo...Tu solo eres una Muñeca Asesina Rota...Hasta que te disculpes con tu hermano, te quedaras aquí encerrada sola...Lo siento Len pero, si ella sigue gritándote así no me queda mas remedio, sera mejor que no la vengas a ver, hasta que se disculpe...Vamonos Len.-

-Claro comandante...-Se lo dije con todo el dolor de mi alma, pero no podía hacer nada, el era el comandante, el me había salvado la vida una ves, estoy completamente agradecido para negarme a una orden de el, me acerque a Rin y le tome de los hombres y le di un pequeño pero tierno beso en la mejilla y le pedí disculpas...Ella no me respondí nada simplemente movió su cabeza para no mirarme la levante del suelo y me fui directamente a la puerta...

-Adiós, Rin...Hermana querida.-

* * *

**COMO ME QUEDOO...ESPERO QUE BIEN, EL LEMON LO DEJARE PARA EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN... INCESTO PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO Y SI NO ME ACTUALIZO PRONTO ES PORQUE ME MORI PORQUE MIS PADRES ME MATARON POR MI MAL PROMEDIO Y SI ME ACTUALIZO PRONTO ES PORQUE NO ME FUE TAN MAL...RUEGEN POR MI.**

**BUENOS NOS VEMOS...**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA...CON MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**LORA-CHAN**

** ¿Review?**


	7. La verdad

**HOLA!Y...NO ME CASTIGARON!...ASI QUE PENSE CELEBRARLO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, BUENO SUPE QUE HAY UN MANGA O ERA UN DOUJISHI(creo que se escribe asi .)Y VI UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN ASI QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A SACAR PARTES DEL MANGA PARA QUE NO SE ESTRAÑEN SI ENCUENTRAN PARECIDA LA HISTORIA...**

**WARNING: NI VOCALOID, NI RIN Y LEN, NI KARAKURI BURST...ME PERTENECE T.T...SON DE YAMAHA Y DEL DIOS CRIPTON XD, MI CEREBRO NO ES TAN INTELIGENTE PARA CREAR ESTA MARAVILLA.**

* * *

**MIKU POV.**

-MALDICIÓN!-Golpeando la mesa-ESA PEQUEÑA ESTÚPIDA SE DEJO CAER POR LA TRAMPA DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS NAZIS!, LA HE ENTRENADO LA MITAD DE SU VIDA Y NO A SIDO CAPAZ DE HUIR DE LOS NAZIS!...MIENTRAS NO SE LES OCURRA ABRIR LA BOCA A ESA NIÑATA ESTARÉ BIEN, O SINO SERA MI FIN.-

-Señorita Miku, nos acaba de llegar información de el grupo B-12...han encontrado el lugar adonde tienen a la "Muñeca".-Me decia uno de mis hombres.

-Enserio!?...Bueno, ¿Que están esperando?...La necesito acá ahora!, no puedo esperar, nadie sabe si esa mocosa se le ocurra abrir la boca.-LE dije yo mientras tomaba mi copa de vino que tenie en la pequeña mesita que tenia enfrente.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema Señorita Miku...El lugar esta lleno de Nazis por doquier y el lugar a donde esta la "Muñeca" es un pequeño subterráneo del lugar y en ese lugar hay mas Nazis.-

-Vean ustedes lo que van hacer, yo solo quiero a esa mocosa enseguida, no me importa que las demás mueran mientras que ella este a salvo...-

-ClaRo Señorita Miku, enseguida vamos a crear un plan para entrar...Ahora con su permiso...-

-Espera...Quiero que llames a la unica Karakuri que sobrevivió en ese pueblo...Esa, la tal Kasane Teto...Quiero saber que paso en realidad.-

-Claro Señorita Miku...Con su permiso.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Si se le ocurre abrir la boca no se lo que pasara...-

-Me mando a llamar Señorita Miku...-Me decia una de mis Karakuri's, ella siempre tuvo problemas con Rin.

-Haci es, quiero saber que paso en realidad en ese lugar...-Le dije yo mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino.

-No recuerdo mucho lo que paso...Todo fue tan rápido, lo único que vi fue a Rin hablando con un soldado muy parecido a ella, después la vi muy junta con ese soldado...yo creo que Rin nos estaba engañando desde mucho tiempo...-

-Porque estas tan segura de ello?..-

-Eee...Porque es lo mas obvio, esta prohibido que una de nosotras hable con un soldado, ademas últimamente ha estado muy rara...-

-Tu has tenido muchos rencores con Rin...Si me estas mintiendo con los echos que estas diciendo te caerá la pena de muerte ¿Ok?..-

-Claro, ahora con su permiso Señorita Miku...-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirijo a la puerta...

-No se porque pero presiento que ella me esta mintiendo, la mocosa de Rin no seria capaz de mentirme...Aaahh, pero que problema...-

* * *

**LEN POV.**

Han pasado dos semanas que no me dejan entrar haber a mi hermana, no lo puedo resistir, lo único que quiero es entrar abrazarla y volver mi vida a lo que debería ser...Feliz con mi hermana...

-Lenny...-

-Hay no...-

-Cuando vas a dejar de vigilar esa puerta? Creo que deberías de descansar un poco no lo crees...Tu te sobre esfuerzas si sigues así vas a caer en depresión...-Me dijo Meiko...Ella es la hija del comandante, quería tener la misma profesión que su padre y como el no podía decirle que no, fue aceptada aquí...Desde que llegue acá ella me a tratado como un hermano...Y yo no quiero despreciar su cariño porque no se merece eso así que, yo simplemente lo acepto...

-Si, tienes razón Meiko pero,no quiero alejarme de esta puerta, en cualquier momento esa Karakuri se va a soltar y va a tratar de escapar y no quiero eso...Ella nos puede servir de mucho...-Lo dije con un poco de dolor...Pero es toda la verdad...como no me recuerda va a tratar de escapar...y yo quiero que se quede, ademas el comandante me dijo que no le contara a nadie que ella es mi hermana.

-No puedes tener a una bestia, totalmente loca, dentro de una jaula...-ME dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Te equivocas hija, ella no es una bestia, es una muñeca...Ella hace las cosas sin saberlo, porque esa tal Jefa de ella le borro la memoria, mas que seguro...-Lo dijo el comandante.

-Pero es imposible que ella que se supone que es un humano no sepa lo que esta haciendo! Los únicos seres vivos que no saben lo que hacen son los animales...-Decía Meiko protestando le a su padre.

-Es porque ella no se acuerda que es lo bueno y que es lo malo...Ella actúa solo por las ordenes y junto con ello la locura...Len, creo que es el tiempo que entres y hables con ella...-Me decia el comandante.

-Y porque va hablar con ella? que tiene que hablar mi pequeño Len con esa "Basura"...-Decía Meiko mientras me abrazaba mas.

-Hay mi hija si tu supieras no dirías eso...-

-Co...Comandante, Le va a decir?...-Le dije yo mientras me trataba de librar del abrazo de Meiko.

-No, tu le vas a decir muy pronto, pero no sera hoy ni mañana...-Me dijo el comandante mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

-No me gusta el suspenso díganmelo ahora!.-Le reclamaba Meiko a el comandante.

-Porque no mejor no vamos a ver como están los demás pequeña?...En vez de hacer preguntas tontas...-LE dijo el comandante a Meiko mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba se acreco un poquito a mi y me dijo.-Entra, pero no te tardes mucho...Espero que tengas mejor suerte que nosotros en sacarle información.-

-Claro, Comandante...Abrí poco a poco la puerta y mire a mi hermana que estaba durmiendo atada en la silla...Yo simplemente no lo recistia pero...No podía, hacer nada, es por su bien.

-Que quieres de mi?...-Me pregunto débilmente mi hermana mientras trataba de abrir los ojos...

-Como estas Hermana?...-Le dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Porque insistes que soy tu hermana?...Yo no soy nada tuyo...Yo nunca he tenido familia, yo me he nacido y criado en ese lugar, yo no tengo ningún familiar...-Me dijo ella mientras trataba de mover las manos para ver si se podía librar de las cuerdas.

-Porque tu eres mi hermana...Yo te he visto crecer, mientras mama se iba a trabajar para ganar un poco de dinero yo te cuidaba, te daba de comer, te peinaba, hacia todo por ti...Como no saber que tu eres mi hermana...Ademas tu mismo me llamaste antes de desmayarte...Todo es obvio...-Le dije yo mientras me arrodillaba para ver mejor su cara.

-No, yo nunca te llame, ni siquiera se tu nombre...Ademas si fuera tu hermana no permitirías que me tuvieran aquí encerrada...-Me dijo ella.

-Yo lo hago todo por tu bien, nunca haria algo que fuera malo para ti...Hermana, la única forma de poder salir de aquí es decir la verdad y listo...Seras libre y te protegeré de esa tal Miku para que no te pase nada, tu solo di la verdad...Es hora de la despedida, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te juro volveré pronto...-Le dije yo mientras.

-Nunca jures en vano, porque algunas veces las promesas no se cumplen...-Me dijo ella con algo de dolor, la quede mirando por un rato, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui...

* * *

**KAITO POV.**

Vi salir a Len de la puerta adonde estaba la Karakuri, no quería que me viera así que me escondí detrás de la pared, veía como se iba y le corría poco a poco las lagrimas, debe estar sufriendo por la mentira que le estamos ocultando...Yo se que lo que hacia estaba mal, yo no quería hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo, pero el Comandante me dijo que era para su bien, pero no puedo le tengo que decir la verdad.

-Adonde crees que vas KAito?...-Me dijo el Comandante mientras yo le quedaba mirando un poco impactado...De donde rayos había salido?!.

-Yo...No puedo aguantar mas le tengo que decir toda la verdad, Len no se lo merece, el es mi mejor amigo...Y no tiene que estar sufriendo por esa Karakuri...-LE dije yo..

-Ni se te ocurra, gracias a eso LEn es el mejor, creer la mentira es lo mejor para todos, ademas, El no esta tan triste como dices, el esta feliz por haber encontrado a su hermanita...Si descubre la verdad te va a odiar por el resto de su vida..-Al decir esas palabras me quede en Shock, el Comandante tenia razón si Len sabia la verdad me iba a odiar por no decírselo antes...y yo no quiero eso.

-Aunque no me gusta la mentira...Creo que tiene razón comandante, yo no quiero que Len me odie así que voy a seguir con este juego...De mi boca no saldrá la verdad...Len nunca sabrá que ella no es su HERMANA...-

* * *

**TAN, TAN, TANNNN...EL MEJOR FINAL NO LO CREEN, AUNQUE ME QUIERAN MATAR, POR ESTE FINAL Y POR EL SUSPENSO...YO TAMBIEN ODIO EL SUSPENSO!, PERO QUERIA QUE ESTE CPITULO TERMINARA ASI...(SOY TAN MALOTA XD)**

**SALIENDO DEL TEMA...NO ME CASTIGARON! TENIA UN PROMEDIO 5,7 Y GRACIAS A ESO CAI EN DEPRESION :( PORQUE ANTES TENIA UN 6,3 Y AHORA ESE PROMEDIO...HORRIBLE!, LO BUENO QUE NO ME CASTIGARON ME DIJIERON QUE SI NO MEJORABA LAS NOTAS ME IBAN A CASTIGAR EN VERANO NOOOO! Y POR ESO...SUBI UN CAPITULO HOY...**

**ALGUNOS ME PREGUNTARON PORQUE ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE...ANTES ME LLAMABA MAKA EATERS EVANS 1...TUBE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON ESE NOMBRE ASI QUE PREFERI CAMBIARMELO POR MI SOBRE NOMBRE...LORA ALBINA KAGAMINE...AUNQUE SOLO LE PUSE LORA KAGAMINE...PORQUE ERA MUY LARGO EL OTRO...PERO BUENO ASI ES LA COSA...ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO...DESPUES MATENME AHORA NO PLISS...MUY PRONTO SABRAN LA VERDAD...TODA LA VERDAD...BUENO.**

**CHAITO...MUCHOS BESITO Y ABRAZOS.**

**LORA KAGAMINE.**

** ¿Review?**


End file.
